


At Your Service

by Enma_Eden



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Badass characters, Badass female protagonists, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Combat, Death, Demons, Explicit Deaths, Fantasy, Goth - Freeform, Magik - Freeform, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal-adventure, Paranormal-fantasy, Sciifi-Fantasy, Strong Violence, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, aloof character, aro-ace character, bi characters, lgbtqia, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: The Umbra Sector, the home to all known "dark creatures", is being terrorized by the monsters known as Fiends. Vanaheim, who has been hunting them down, is joined by unlikely teens. Although awkward with one another, they work together to save the Sector from destruction.****************Vanaheim Symeon is a girl with many secrets. One of them is that she's the famed Exterminator, who coldly cuts down those who seek to harm her home and the innocents residing in it. Not even the natives of the Sector are safe from her scythe.Albeit strong, she has no friends or close people except for her siblings and mother.Crashing into her life are four teens who don't care about her cold personality, and try all they can to bring her out of her shell.She just hope they don't die for being close to her.
Series: Original Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919137





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, another one guys💀 Once again, enjoy my trashy original works😭🙏

High school.

The great two words of depression.

The perfect embodiment of all things chaotic and disastrous. And to add to the already fucked up equation, hormonal teenagers. Obnoxious, hormonal teenagers.

If she could kill herself to save her the stress of returning to this prison, she will do it again with no hesitation, just to save her remaining sanity.

Eyes as red as blood stared at the building before her with great disdain. Around her, students were going in, bodies filled with energy and bright smiles on their faces. Well, most of them. Others were frowning in anger and disdain while some gazed in depression. She honestly couldn't help but sympathize with them.

Coming to school was like walking into hell willingly. But unfortunately, it's one of the necessary evils one has to endure in order to survive in the world.

With a sigh of resignation, she adjusted her backpack - slung on one shoulder - and headed into the school.

As usual, everyone parted like the red sea as they caught sight of her. And who wouldn't? She screamed 'DANGER!' to them and messing with her means signing your death warrant. Just ask the five deceased fools who tried to bully her when she was a new student and tried to take something precious from her. They made it on the morning news the next day, dead and cut in half. Some at first didn't get the message fast and they were either found maimed or traumatized for life and scared of their own shadows.

It was due to these incidents that she was nicknamed 'Cursed Vana'. And boy does she love the peace and solitude it brought. No annoying people hoarding her because she's the daughter of Cymbeline Symeon.

Suddenly, she collided with someone and due to her huge build, the person was knocked over, causing books to fly and scatter. Her victim gave a squawk of surprise as she fell on her butt.

"Ouch!" The victim of her absent mindedness groaned out and brown eyes perked up at her in annoyance before it turned to fear.

Oh boy. And she has already intimidated the poor girl without trying.

Face in a stoic and unemotional expression stared at the girl before her with an impassive look, before she bent down and picked up the books from the floor. Her victim shook herself out of her frozen state and also hastily picked up her books.

Once, she arranged them carefully in her victim's arm and walked away without any words exchanged between.

Classes were, as usual, boring. For her it was ten times worse. Haaa... the disadvantage of having a fucking ten thousand year old demon tutoring you.

 _'_ _ **You know you can just skip classes right?'**_ A bemused voice asked with a flat tone.

 _'And go where exactly? We have seen every inch of this part of Umbra.'_ She cocked an internal eyebrow at them.

"Miss Symeon?'

The gritty voice of her math teacher ended their conversation and she snapped back into reality. Cold eyes devoid of emotion stared at the woman in front of her, an eyebrow cocked in question. With a gulp, the teacher repeated what she said, "Can you come up here and solve this equation?"

Red eyes looked at said equation and she couldn't stop a small scowl from appearing on her face. Seriously? Her conversation was interrupted because of this child's play?

She walked up to Miss Edwards and took the pen from her and practically destroyed the equation. Even the science geeks were surprised as she corrected the equation and then solved said equation. In the end, it only took five minutes for her to fill the holo-board with answers. She switched off the pen before giving it back to the teacher before walking over to her seat.

Once again, she has stunned them without even trying. With a snort, she placed her head on her fist and stared ahead, expression bored. She threw a surreptitious glance at the others, snorting internally at some of their expressions. Some glared at her in hate or distaste while others gape at her. It would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

The morning went by in its boring pace and soon it was time for lunch. She brought out her home made bento and began nibbling on them. As usual, she sat alone as everyone stayed clear from her, even though it meant sitting on the floor.

 _'What an annoyingly bright day.'_ She thought as she stared at the sunny sky, a hand protecting her eyes from its bright rays. 'Is it so hard to wish for a cloudy day?'

Still musing, she failed to notice the girl from before walking over to her until she sat down. When she glanced at the brown skinned girl, who gulped in nervousness at the coldness of her eyes. She took a shaky breath before talking to the cold looking girl before her.

"H-hi." She said timidly and waved a shaky hand. "Thank you for helping me today." She didn't get a reply but she continued. "My name is Kyrie. Short for Valkyrie. You're Vanaheim right?" All she got for her effort to start a conversation was a bemused eyebrow. Before she could say anything again, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

Vanaheim didn't waste time to pack her empty lunch box and head over to the schooling, leaving a sad teen behind.

**\-------------**

The day draw to an end, Vanaheim thanked the goddess for the mercy.

**"Like I said, skip classes, but you wouldn't listen."**

Vanaheim glanced at the hovering form besides her, a perfectly shaped brow cocked in slight bemusement.

"Like I said, I have nowhere to go. This city is as boring as the 1st circle of Hell." She sighed. "And besides, I don't want the school to disturb mother with their bullshit like the previous one if I go missing for long hours. You know how long I tend to disappear if I go to other towns and cities. For a public school, you'd think that they will be less uptight than the private one."

Vanaheim looked strange talking to herself but no one dare say anything. No one, not even the hard ass one. They so do not want to be punched into the next century thank you very much. They just optioned to stare - subtle mind you - at her as she had a quiet conversation with herself.

 **"What do you expect when the world is governed by the Church. Tch.Those light loving bastards make me sick to the stomach."** Her demon companion sneered in disgust and Vanaheim sneered along with them.

"They all grovel at _her_ feet, not knowing the dark shits _she_ has done," she muttered sardonically. "Humans make me want to facepalm due to their ignorance."

" **Hey, you can't blame them. Most of them are not as enlightened as you. Those who try to share their knowledge are either imprisoned or brutally killed when found. So you cant blame them for hiding in secret and valuing their lives."**

Vanaheim gave a bemused hum in reply and a comfortable silence descended on the pair. On her way out, Vanaheim met a vexing sight.

The stupid bitches from the cheerleading squad were picking on her morning victim. The blond one - Karen something - batted the books from her arms and they hit the floor with a thud. The other girls rounded up on her and held her for their leader to rough up. No one even stepped forward to help her. They just stood there, some smirking in amusement and laughing in glee while some just walked away. Karen took her glasses from her face and before she can smash them on the floor, Vanaheim decided to intervene.

Her murder intent suddenly surged up and everyone froze. The hallway became so silent that one could hear a pin drop. They all turned to face Vanaheim and the look on her face made some shiver or sweat in fear and some to gulp. Those in front of her scurried out of her way, afraid that they will get caught in the crossfire.

Vanaheim slowly walked over to the teen girls, heeled boots echoing in the silent hall. The way she walked made some of the audience akin her to a deadly predator stalking her prey. Well, preys in this matter.

Everyone, even the teachers, knew how Vanaheim abhor bullying of any kind. You better not get caught by her bullying someone. You'd be lucky to have your arm still connected to your sockets. And even though she does break their arms, there's nothing they can do against her. Vanaheim's mother is a rich noble, owning one of the well known company in four out of five Sectors. If one dares to sue her daughter, she will happily destroy them. She was one mama bear that no sane person will go against. Not even those from Moiria Sector dare test her on her overprotective when it comes to her children.

Vanaheim stared down at the entitled brats in front of her and asked in a cold voice that could even be colder than ice, "What is going on here?"

"V- Vanaheim." The bint stuttered out, eyes wide in fear. Her minions hurriedly let go of the dark teen and stepped away from her. "We- we were just having a little disagreement! That's all really. Here," she gave the teen back her glasses with trembling hands. "See! No worries! We are all friends!"

Vanaheim stared down at the blonde as she stumbled over her words, unimpressed at how pathetic her explanation was. Even the person she was bullying was staring at her with bemusement. Before Vanaheim could say anything, the bint's boyfriend jumped to her rescue.

"Yeah, no worries Vanaheim! We were about to invite her to the party we are throwing at the abandoned manor in Yuji woods." The jock grinned nervously at the intimidating teen in front of him, who decided to pin him with her cold red eyes. Jack felt like a butterfly pinned down and being observed under a microscope.

Vanaheim stared at him for some few seconds before turning her gaze to Kyrie. "Is this true?" she asked.

Kyrie was met with pleading stares from her would be bullies. Their eyes were pleading with her to say yes. She threw a side eye glance at her savior before looking at them again. Being the kind person that she was, she decided to nod and reply, "Yes."

Vanaheim stared at her for some seconds before letting the matter slide. For this time only. She turned her gaze at the fools again and with an intimidating aura still radiating from her, she said to them, "Pick up the books." At first they hesitated but Vanaheim added a "Now" with a dark tone that promised pain if they defied her again. They all hurriedly picked up the books that Kyrie had to blink at how fast they were. Vanaheim then nodded her head at Kyrie and said to them, "Now apologize to her for being so rude."

"We are so sorry!" All of them shouted at once and Kyrie gaped in surprise. Since she arrived here for some few weeks now, these people were bullying her. But now, here they were, bowing and apologizing to her. Kyrie slowly turned her head towards Vanaheim and couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

Who was this chick?!

Kyrie slowly reached out for her books and began placing them into her opened locker. When she was done, she accepted their apology half heartedly.

Vanaheim walked up to her and she stared up at her towering figure.

"Are you done?" Kyrie nodded in confirmation. "Do you need a ride home?" Again, she nodded. "Lets go then."

Vanaheim began walking away and Kyrie hurriedly locked her locker and followed, still awe struck at how cool Vanaheim was. Everyone parted for them and no one called her out for talking trash to the popular kids. Well, seeing as she was relatively new in town, Kyrie didn't know anything about Vanaheim.

Soon, the two reached the parking lot and they walked over to where a cool bike was park. It was the latest Hollandre Mikayuki 35 Hover Bike, which solely ran on magick. Kyrie gasped in realization and she stared at Vanaheim with wide eyes.

"You're-"

"A magik user? Yes."

Kyrie gaped at her and Vanaheim's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Do close your mouth. It is quite unappealing."

Kyrie shut her mouth with a snap that made her teeth clanch. Vanaheim grunted in disgust before sitting on her bike. She placed her hand on the middle and feed it her magick. It powered on with a whirl. The wheels of the bike folds in and the bike hovered above the ground a bit.

A robotic voice, clearly coming from the bike, said, "Welcome back, Ms. Vanaheim."

"Wow! And it has an A.I too?" Kyrie gasped out. "The other Bikes don't have A.I's installed in them. Just only security alarms or a voice giving directions to your destination."

Vanaheim cocked a brow at her and Kyrie laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Hop on."

An excited grin slide up Kyrie's lips and she did just that. Unlike Vanaheim who kept her bag in the bag holder (its a secret compartment located by the side of the bike that expands with the size of the bag), Kyrie adjusted the string of her bag to make it tighter and to not fall as the fly. She felt the Gravity Spell of the bike activate and she was trembling with excitement. Vanaheim passed a helmet disk to her and Valkyrie took it. She placed it on the back of her neck and pushed the button, releasing the nanite which formed a helmet that fits her head.

"You might want to hold on to me."Vanaheim said to her, still warming up the bike. Kyrie didn't hesitate to follow her instruction and when she wrapped her arms around Vanaheim's stomach, she couldn't help but blush.

Not only was she hot and cool, she had a great body to boost. Was this girl a goddess or something?

"Were do you live?" Vanaheim's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I- I live near in the Tohsaka District. You can just drop me off at the entrance."

The bike lifted up high into the air. They were so high that they towered over their school. With a mechanical whirl, they were off. Kyrie immediately understood why Vanaheim told her to hold onto her. The girl drives so fast! Everything was like a blur to them and Kyrie prayed that they didn't violate traffic rules. But hey, who could see them when they were so high up into the air.

It didn't take long for them to reach the District and Kyrie was sad that their ride ended. People walking stopped and stood, whispering to themselves at the design of the bike. Well, you can't blame them, seeing as the model hasn't come out yet.

Kyrie's nanotech helmet folds and shrinks back into its tiny disk form on her neck. She carefully detached it from her neck and gave it to Vanaheim, who kept it back into its compartment, before she jumped from the hovering bike. She landed on the pavement clumsily and flared her arms widely to prevent herself from falling. Kyrie turned to face Vanaheim, a sheepish grin on her lips.

"Thanks for the ride. And also for helping me back at school."

Vanaheim just nodded and was about to take off again when Kyrie hurriedly added, "Wait! You haven't told me your full name yet!"

Vanaheim gazed at her for a moment before answering. "Vanaheim Symeon. Yours?"

"Valkyrie Cadmus. But you can just call me Kyrie."

"Vana."

"So Vana, are you going to the party? Maybe we can go together?"

"I don't do parties, much less in hunted woods. Just be careful if you do go. People wind up dead in those woods." And with that she took off, leaving a perplexed Kyrie behind.

\--------------------------------

Due to her increased speed, it didn't take long for Vanaheim to reach her home in Salix District.

She slowly hovers down, her wheels coming out. She slowed down her speed before touching down on the ground smoothly. She drove to her house, the garage door opening as it recognized her. The teen parked her bike in the garage before heading into the house itself.

"I'm home." She said out loud as she entered the living room.

Two sets of footsteps could be held coming from the stairs due to her announcement. Soon, two blurs crashed into her, making her to let out a strained grunt.

"Big sis!"

"Vana!"

Those were the only words Vanaheim could catch before the two holding her tight around the waist started blabbering gibberish.

"Okay, you two. Settle down and give your sister breathing space."

A familiar voice called out and Vanaheim turned her head towards the dinning room and saw her mother walking up to them with an exasperated smile.

"Mom. You're back early."

"Yeah. Basten called me while I was in the office, saying his daughter fell ill suddenly. I know how that man loves that girl, so I let him go. I'll be dropping and picking up your brother and sister from school from next week. Basten will go on a week break and so will I."

Basten was their butler of three years. While they can do things by themselves, they still need a little hand.

Vanaheim nodded in understanding before looking down at her ten year old twin brother and sister.

"Hello Demons." She addressed them by their nickname and they grinned wolfishly at her.

The Symeon family were known to be a stoic and emotionless family. They were cold as ice and didn't tolerate nonsense. Well, to outsiders, it seems that way. They were actually a warm and bubbly people in their home. But what everyone got right was that they were all protective of each other. The goddesses help you that you dare try to mess with them. You'll live - if you survive - to regret it.

"Come on sis! Let's go play the new game you created! I want to see how it is!" Valerius, her brother, said excitedly as he started dragging her to the game room, with the help of his twin, Valaryre.

Vanaheim stared at her mother with bemused questioning eyes. Understanding what she was asking, Cymbeline nodded in affirmation.

"Go have fun with your siblings. I'll take care of dinner."

Vanaheim nodded before allowing her siblings to drag her away. A soft smile found its way to Cymbeline's lips as she stared lovingly at her children before she walked back into the kitchen.

**\-------------**

Valkyrie couldn't believe how dumb she was. She felt like banging her head on her desk for being so stupid. And since no one was there to stop her, she did just that.

How could she not have recognized the name? Heck, the Hover Bike was a perfect clue! No other company has gotten a breakthrough with cooperating magik with technological devices except for Symeon Tech. Enterprise.

By Moiria, she met her idol. She unknowingly met Vanaheim Symeon, the daughter of Cymbeline Symeon, the heir of STE and the creator of her two most favorite game, and Valkyrie behaved stupidly in from of her!

The force which she used to bang her head was so much that she shouted in pain.

_'Okay, time to stop before I give myself a concussion.'_

She massaged her forehead with a wince and due to her pain, she didn't notice her mo coming into her room.

"Val... are you okay?"

Her mom's voice made her jump in surprise and she whirled her chair to face her.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"I heard a loud noise, so I came to check up on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom! Everything's fine! I just dropped my book on top of my desk with too much force."

Her mother hummed as she stared at her in concern.

"Okay then." Her mom was about to leave when Valkyrie called out.

"Mom wait." Her mother paused ad looked at her questioningly.

"Yes Val?"

"So ummm, you see... I've been invited to go to the Arcade by some kids at school and I accepted their invitation. Please... can I go?" She activated her puppy eyes as she pleaded with her mother.

Valkyrie did everything in her power not to twitch or sweat under her mother's scrutinizing gaze, maintaining her kicked puppy expression. It took a minute before her mother gave in and nodded with a sigh.

"Oh, all right. But be back before midnight."

"Yes!" Valkyrie fist bumped the air in joy.

"I mean it Val. This Sector is dangerous from midnight. Promise me you'll come back home before then."

"I promise mom. Don't worry." She grinned reassuringly at her mother.

"When are you leaving?"

"By eight."

"Okay then. But come downstairs for dinner."

Valkyrie nodded in understanding and went back to her game.

For the first time in a while, her Friday was going to be lit!

**\-------------**

Vanaheim was meditating when she felt it.

That twisted magick filled her senses that she can just taste it.

**"Vanaheim."**

"I know."

She locked up on its location using her magick and within a flash, she was in its vicinity.

"Shit." Vanaheim cursed as she recognized where she was. The Yuji Woods.

**"Vanaheim."**

"Roger."

She gripped her necklace and within a second, she transformed. Gone was her armpit length silver hair, and in its place was a short, spikey dark blue hair. In place of her blood red eyes were obsidian eyes. Her complexion changed from tan to pale and her nails were now red in color. Her pyjamas changed in a flash of black light and in its place were a black sleevless shirt that ended inches above her navel; tight, low riding black leather trousers that starts at her pelvis and black knee length heeled boots. Her hands were encased in black, leather fingerless gloves and two black metal bands were on her toned biceps. Her necklace nowhere to be seen.

Vanaheim extended her right hand, summoning her scythe. The metal rod was a dark red and the long, curved blade was pitch black. Her weapon was long, even taller than her. When she twirled it, it sang in the air. To put it shortly, it was overkill. She then placed her left hand on her face and a white mask materialized and hid her face. She twirled her weapon before taking off. Although she couldn't fly, she should jump high into the air and hover for some few seconds before gravity took back control.

Like the assassin that she was, Vanaheim stealthy headed to where she could hear the blood curly screams. When Vanaheim reached the area, she came upon a gory sight.

The ripped up bodies of teens were scattered all over the place, organs here and there and some that were still mostly intact had pure fear in their dead eyes.

Vanaheim jumped down from the tree she was perched on and onto the bloody floor. She followed the trail of death, not minding the mess she stepped on, and got to where the remaining kids were hiding.

Dark, disfigured monsters was trying to get through the closed manor doors. Some with intelligence were climbing over the house. Before they could get in, Vanaheim turned her scythe upright and banged the butt of it on the ground, gaining their attention.

Everywhere became silent as the monsters stopped what they are doing and twisted to face her. Moments later, the larger one gave out a chilling shriek of a roar and as one, they all dashed towards her, their intent to kill her clear.

With a blood thirsty Cheshire grin behind her mask, Vanaheim twirled her scythe once again before running towards them.

**\------------**

There was no denying it that Valkyrie was terrified. And she wasn't the only one. Who wouldn't be when they witnessed kids their age get torn to pieces by monsters and are right now trying to fight for their lives.

After dinner, she took her bath and got ready for the party. With a goodbye and a warning from her mother, she went over to the woods, but not before removing the trackers her mother placed on her jacket. The teen managed to catch a bird and placing the tracker on it before letting it go. With a grin, she continued her journey, which took an hour for her to get there. She used the directions sent to her by Karen and she met the party.

It was awkward at first. Valkyrie wasn't used to parties - or socializing with people for that matter - but she swallowed the urge to leave and took a step in socializing. She got to meet other science enthusiasts like herself and she fitted right into their group perfectly. They mostly talked about games and stuff and they even convinced her to take some few shots of alcohol.

Yep. Her mother was going to kill her.

Time went by so fast that she didn't realise that it had gotten so late.

She looked at her watch and noticed with horror that it was 11:50 PM. She brought out her phone -which was on silent mode - and cursed when she sees the fifteen or so missed calls from her mother. She was about to follow the ones leaving when Karen urged her to stay. Valkyrie told her that her mom warned her not to stay out until 12.

"Oh, not only are you a wimp but you're a momma's girl."

Karen's words got many chuckling.

Valkyrie felt an embarrassed blush light up her cheeks as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Valkyrie said with anger and turned to leave but was blocked by two boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked with a perverted grin that made Valkyrie shiver in fear and disgust.

"Home of course. Now please, get out of my way." She tried to push pass them but they shoved her back, making her stumble to the floor.

"Did you really think we invited you here for fun?"

Valkyrie stared at Karen with fear in her eyes.

"Because of you, that bitch Vanaheim embarrassed us, embarrassed me, in front of practically the whole school! Because of a nobody, I would have gotten my arm broken!"

"Hey!"

Ellie, Jason, Mary and Sue, the people she was with, pushed the burly teens out of the way and stood in front of her.

"It was due to your cruelty that Vanaheim embarrassed you!" Sue spat at Karen. "Don't you dare blame Valkyrie for what happened. You caused it upon yourself! No one did!"

"Why you little bitch!"

Karen was about to attack Sue when a shrill scream was heard.

Everyone froze in fear.

"W-what was that?" Ellie muttered out, voice trembling. He soon got his answer.

"Tch, it's just Joe." Jack, Karen's boyfriend, scoffed in annoyance.

"But why is he running like that?" Someone asked.

Joe, one of their friend, was running like the hounds of hell were after him, pants missing.

"HELP!"

His journey to the others was abruptly cut short when he felt something bursting out of his chest.

Everyone gasp in terror as a claw like hand burst out of his chest. Joe was lifted up into the air and a second clawed hand appeared from the dark and held his waist. Right before them, Joe was ripped in two with a sickening sound, blood and guts splattering onto the ground.

From the dark emerged a horrifying monster towering over them all. It shoved one part of Joe's ripped body into its mouth and began chewing loudly. Bones could be heard breaking as its teeth tore into the corpse. Body parts that fell down, it picked it up and threw it into its mouth.

No one dared to make a sound. No one could, seeing as they were all frozen still with unadulterated fear. They all watched as the monster finished eating Joe. It sniffed the air before snapping it's head towards their direction. The moment it let out a bone chilling growl, everyone got their bearings back.

It let out a roar that had everyone closing their ears in pain. And that caused a chain of reaction.

Screams erupted from many throats and everyone scramble to get out of there. More of those things, this time small, emerged from the trees and began ripping people to shreds.

"Guys, into the manor!' Sue called out to the four of them (that is her, Ellie, Jason and Mary). When others saw where they were running to, they followed their lead.

Her new friends didn't make. They were all picked up and ripped into two. Sue pushed her and Jason, out of the way and got killed instead. Before it could kill Valkyrie, Jack appeared with a metal bat in hand and proceeded in bashing its skull in.

"Come on!" Karen grabbed Valkyrie's arm and the four of them, along with three others, made it through the door.

They were all breathing heavily, dripping with sweat and eyes wide in fear. Jack and Jason barricade with door with the surrounding furniture. They all hurdled together under the glass roofed hall, trying to stay close.

"What the fuck are those things?!" Karen yelled out, shaking from head to toe with fright.

No one could answer her, as they too don't know the answer.

Suddenly, the door was lunged forward, as the monsters tried to get in, but thankfully, the things used to barricade the door were stopping their entry.

Then they heard it. Footsteps on the roof. They were trying to get in from above.

"Everyone, grab something!" Jason yelled out.

No one needed to be told twice. Those who had no weapons hurriedly grabbed something to protect themselves with. They formed a circle, back to back.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for being a bitch!" Karen sobbed out hysterically.

Valkyrie followed her example and internally apologized to her mother and prayed to the Goddess to take good care of her parents.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and everywhere became eerily silent. Moments later, a loud roar was heard and footsteps informing them that those creatures were heading towards another direction.

Has someone come to save them?

Suddenly, the glass roof gave in. The teens hurriedly got out of the way. Crashing into the manor was the creature that killed Joe. And not a moments later, the front door was destroyed and a dead monster skidded towards them.

A pair of heels were heard from afar. Soon, the owner of said heels came into view, slowly walking up to them.

Valkyrie immediately knew who it was when the person came closer. Even though her entire appearance was altered and a mask hid her face, Valkyrie will know that aura anywhere.

" _Vanaheim?_ "

The creature gave out a deafening roar before lunging at them. In a flash, Vanaheim was in front of them, scythe blocking them from its claws.

Vanaheim turned her neck and shot them a stern look that they felt, even though her eyes were hidden.

"Run."

They didn't need to be told twice and they hightailed it out of there. Jack grabbed hold of Karen's hand while Jason grabbed Valkyrie's hand.

They ran and ran.

They didn't take notice of the carnage and blood they were stepping on, and even if they did, they didn't stop.

While running, Valkyrie noticed a shadow from the corner of her eyes. It was fast and it was heading towards them. With a yell, she hurled herself at Jason, Jack and Karen and they tumbled down.

Something crashed beside them, missing them by an inch. They hurriedly stood up and they gasped in horror.

There was another big one. It roared before killing the other three behind them. The four of them didn't even wait for it to start ripping them apart before they started running.

Valkyrie didn't know what made her scream her name instead of that of the Goddess Moira, but she did.

"VANAHEIM!" She screamed out, legs still running. She turned her head and she saw that the beast was just few feets away from them. With all her strength, she pushed Jason away and suddenly, she felt the jaws of the creature clamping on her neck and shoulder. Her eyes went wide with terror and pain.

The creature secured its teeth in her and Valkyrie suddenly felt as if something was being pumped into her. That made her let out an agonizing scream. The beast, after it injected with its poison(?), threw her aside and she hit a tree with a sickening crunch.

The last thing she saw was the monster going after Jason.


End file.
